


When She's Insecure

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [69]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Wanda is Insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Wanda is feeling insecure and you are determined to help her not be.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Kudos: 30





	When She's Insecure

Wanda didn’t know why she felt the way she did, but there were times when she felt insecure about herself. She couldn’t help it, she felt like an outcast even amongst the other Avengers. She felt like she wasn’t good enough to be one of them given her origins.

You knew that she felt like this and could always tell when she got into one of her moods. She would get quiet and spend more time by herself than with the others. When she got like this that was when you knew it was time to intervene and try to help make her feel better.

“Come on,” you said as you came to a stop in front of Wanda. “We’re going to go have some fun.”

She looked at you in confusion, “What?”

“You and me are gonna go ice skating and we’re going to have some fun because you’re getting sad and I hate seeing you upset,” you told her. “So to combat this we’re going to go ice skating.”

Wanda didn’t put up much of a fight and soon the two of you were lacing up the skates at the local icerink. The two of you may have been Avengers, but it took you a moment to get your bearings on the ice. “Don’t tell the others,” she said after she fell on her butt and you collapsed beside her when you tried to help her up. The two of you had laughed for a solid five minutes before managing to get yourselves up off the floor.

After falling a few more times the two of you decided that ice skating just wasn’t for you two and went to get some lunch. As you were eating and people watching you said, “Today was a lot of fun. Despite falling on our asses several times.”

She chuckled, “I agree. Thank you for doing this for me.”

You reached across the table and took her hand in yours and gave it a gentle squeeze, “Anytime, Wanda. Anytime.” 

The two of you turned back to your meals and then did a little shopping afterward. When you made it back to the Avengers’ compound Tony arched an eyebrow at the shopping bags the two of you had. “Not a word Tony,” Wanda said as the two of you passed him by.

“Wasn’t gonna say anything,” Tony called after the two of you, grinning at the number of things the two of you had purchased. He only hoped you had left something in the mall for other people.


End file.
